Barbara's finally had enough
Barbara's Finally Had Enough '''is the fifth episode of series two of The Royle Family Plot The doorbell rings and Jim is sitting in front of a switched off telly and he reaches for the remote but pulls his hand back when Barbara comes through angrily to answer the door and once she is out the door he picks it up and switches the telly back on while Denise can be heard going into the kitchen with Barbara wondering what is wrong with her while Dave comes into the sitting room and asks what is wrong with Barbara and Jim blames it on the menopause. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Barbara is telling Denise all her problems with Jim and what she is trying to get him to do while she points out some negative points about him. In the living room Dave predicts that the menopause lasts a few years and this shocks Jim. Barbara continues her riot against Jim and feels sympathy for Antony about having no confidence because of Jim. Jim then asks Dave whether his mum has had her change and he hasn't noticed anything. Barbara then starts to cry to Denise and she tries to comfort her. Jim also concludes that she has too far because she switched the telly off and Dave thinks that there was no need for it. Barbara continues to cry and Denise tries to cheer her up by asking her opinion on her new top. Jim specifies to Dave that he has three nights in the pub a week and it is still not good enough and Dave puts his foot down saying that he won't get involved but he does mention that she does work hard but Jim doesn't agree. He also tells Dave that his tea may be late but he doesn't say anything. Back in the kitchen, Barbara is drying up and tells Denise about him hating work and he though the HRT was a big con. Denise comes in from the living room and has a go at Jim for being horrible to Barbara and they start to discuss who is lazier and Dave gets in on the argument and they start to discuss Denise's preganancy and laziness and Barbara just walks out the door and they all turn their heads. Denise gets up and looks through the window and blames Jim for her walking out and she worries for her. Jim turns the telly over and they start to shout as Who Wants to be a Millionaire comes on and Dave shows off his talent. Barbara comes back and Denise hands her a cigarette and Jim asks her how she is and she has a go at him. Everyone is surprised when Jim announces that he is going to make a cup of tea and Jim goes over the top while making it but Barbara has to come in when he can't find the biscuits and he tells her that they will get through her change together. He then announces that tomorrow he will make Sausage and Mash for his family tomorrow plus Norma but Dave reminds him that it's he darts final in The Feathers and he tells her that the thought counts and she is annoyed.